universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadaloo
This profile is for Shadaloo from Street Fighters series. Summary Shadaloo originally called Shadowlaw (possibly the result of mispronunciation) is a very powerful and deadly criminal organization that is responsible for dealing biochemical drugs and arms across the world. The Organization is led by the fearsome M. Bison. They have made many attempts of world domination time and time again and fought many of the world's strongest fighters. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader(S) *M. Bison Second-in-command *F.A.N.G. Military leaders *Sagat *Vega *Balrog *Cyborg S.I.N. *Seth (Former leader) *Crimson Viper (CIA undercover agent) *Juri (New leader) *21 (Seth's clone) *Decapre Notable individuals *Dolls **Cammy (Former) **Enero **Février **Marz **Aprile **Satsuki **Juni (former) **Juli **Santamu **Jianyu **Xiayu **Noembelu **Decapre *Birdie (former) *Senoh Military units Infantry *Shadaloo Troopers *Shadaloo Soldiers Heavy *Monitor Cyborgs Vehicles *Armored Tanks *Utility Vehicles Navy *Battleships *Submarines *VTOL command warship Artillery *Mobile Artillery Placements Aircraft *Heicaptor *Fighter Jet Spacecraft *Satellite |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Melee weapons *Knives Ranged weapons *Guns Territories Shadaloo Headquarters (Thailand) *'Age founded/conquered:' Unknown *'Territory type:' Headquarters *'Inhabitants:' 5000 scientists and doctors *'Military:' 4000 Civilization stats Tier 8: Digital: Shadaloo exists in an alternate earth that is based on real life modern era with satellites and computers. Power source Divinity: Soul Manipulation (M. Bison with his Psycho Powers that utilized his very soul as a weapon fueled by hate and aggression) Nature: Martial Arts (The majority of the members of the Syndicate are known to be martial artists and they managed to fight against eve well renown fighters themselves) Conquest stats Tier 9: Country: The Crime Syndicate managed to conquer an entire country in their time of activity. in the "Alpha Series", the crime organization appeared to be paramilitary, with very powerful capabilities. Shadaloo bases were identified in Thailand and Brazil that seemed to contain technology and weapons sufficiently advanced to rival a medium-sized nation. Forces: *4000 members, 2000 of which who are trained martial artists *50 bases located throughout the globe *150 fighter jets *200 armored tanks *5 submarines *1 fully functional satellite (Beelzebub) *5 battleships *2 major command centers, located in both Thailand and Brazil *1 major science division, S.I.N. *1 VTOL command warship *Billions of illegally exported black marketed drugs and weapons *200 helicopters (either military or civilian versions) *1000 missiles defense systems *50 radar stations *50 mobile artillery placements *1000 utility vehicles (either military or civilian version) *5000 well experienced scientist and doctors, some are trained in martial arts Power stats DC: City: M. Bison managed to fight toe to toe with Ryu who's power when captured managed to be transfer into the satellite and used to obliterate a city (Psycho Drive Satellite is on that level as well). Small Town: Shadaloo's top fighters such as Vega who is on par with Chun-Li who's Kikosho released that much power. Large-Small Building: Armored Vehicles and Artillery firepower. Superhuman: The strength of the Monitor Cyborgs should be superior to the average human. Wall: Shadaloo Fighters superior to the average soldier. Street: Shadaloo Soldiers with standard weaponry. Durability: City: M. Bison's durability as he took hits from Ryu who's power when harvested leveled a city. Small Town: Shadaloo members which can go toe to toe with members on par with Chun-Li's Kikosho. Small Building-Building: Shadaloo Vehicles both air, sea and land, comparable to real world vehicles. Superhuman: Monitor Cyborgs' standard durability. Wall: Martial Artists comparable to other standard martial artists in the SF series. Street: Shadaloo Soldiers with standard armor. Speed: Massively Hypersonic: The Speed of the Laser from M. Bison's Psycho Drive Satellite. Supersonic+: Most of the elite members of the Shadaloo organization which can tag or match movement and combat speeds of other characters (M. Bison is higher with his other bodies). Subsonic+ to Transonic: Fighter Jet speeds. Subsonic: Helicopter Speed. Superhuman: Armored Vehicle and other vehicle top speeds. Athletic Human: The Speed of other Martial Artists and regular soldiers. Skill Each of the major members of the organization brings their own martial arts skills into the fold and uses them to great effect. They even possess their own roles that helps the organization get ahead. They even have their own divisions that operates other tasks such as Research and Development, and other criminal activities Strengths/Pros They display their military might when they take global wide action, especially with their advanced tech and strong fighters. Weaknesses/Flaws The Organization has been defeated time and time again by a group of fighters in a series of tournaments or in undercover missions. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below: Wins: *Enter wins Losses: *Enter losses Draws: *Enter draws Gallery M. Bison.png|M. Bison, Leader of the Shadaloo Sfv-bison-win-pose.png|M. Bison displaying his Psycho Powers. ShadalooHQ.png|Shadaloo Headquarters in Thailand. SFVShadalooSoldiers.png|The Standard Shadaloo Troopers. Category:Street Fighter Category:Profile Category:Divinity Category:Nature Category:Work In Progress Category:Gaming Category:Army Category:Tier 8 Civilization Category:Tier 9-B Conquest